mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Sammy's Renovation is an optional mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The fire destroyed everything Sammy built, but it doesn't have to stay that way. Narrative When Lincoln's aunt Lily comes back to New Bordeaux for a visit, Lincoln picks her up at the bus station in River Row. The first thing she wants to see is Sammy's Bar, so she asks Lincoln to drive them there. Along the way, they briefly catch up. Lily's been living on the land where her and Sammy grew up, a farm their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work. A few years ago Sammy bought the land and Lily's been living there taking care of it. While the fire didn't leave much to work with, Lily determines the structure is more or less sound. The interior will have to be gutted, but she believes that with a little hard work her and Lincoln can bring it back to life. She believes it's important to the community for Lincoln to rebuild. People in the Hollow need to see black folks owning their own business, just like Sammy did. She tells Lincoln all he needs to do is get her the cash and she'll take care of the rest. With that, they two get started. Sammy's Renovation Repairs Restore, reopen and improve Sammy's. 2 levels: :Level 1: Refinish the first floor and restore the basement to it's former glory. $20,000. #Completely redo the floors and repaint the basement to bring in more upscale clientele. $35.000. Bar From rotgut to top-shelf hooch, improve the look and selection of the bar area. 2 levels: *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #New fixtures and lighting for the bar, plus, offer your customers a better drink selection. $5000. #Fully redo all of the fixtures and lighting in the bar area, taking Sammy's high class. $10.000. Centerpiece Put a little something in the space behind the bar. 1 level. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #A tribute to the man himself: A portrait of Sammy situated behind the bar. $5000. Music Have some tunes with your booze with a jukebox and live music. 2 levels. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #Liven things up with a jukebox with the finest selection of contemporary tunes. $3000. #*Purchasing unlocks "Angry White Boys" mission. #Lil Ernie and his band will take the stage with live music. $10,000. #*Complete "Lil Ernie" to unlock. Kitchen From grits to grillades, bring your customers a little culinary excellence. 2 levels. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #It's a start: Get the stove and fridge back with this bare bones kitchen. $5000. #Add a food preperation station, get a new, larger fridge, and finish the basement storage. $9000. Basement Make your living quarters more livable, along with your personal armory and outfits. 1 level. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #Get yourself a nicer bed and desk, while you're at it, throw in a little lounge area for your downtime. $10,000. Staff You can't do this alone, hire additional kitchen and wait staff. 1 level. *Purchase kitchen level 2 and bar level 2 to unlock. #Get your wait staff some sharp new threads. $7000. Bartender Get someone ot serve drinks at the bar on the regular. 1 level. *Complete "Our New Bartender" to unlock. #Reggie's an all-around great bartender, hire him full time. $5000. Bouncer Bring in some muscle for the door - and keep trouble out. 2 levels. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #Oscar, the bouncer and vet from Nuit Blanche could use a job. Hire him to add a little security on the door. $3000. #*Unlocks "Our New Bartender". #Get Oscar some new, more professional threads while he works the door. $5000. Mural Show your community pride with a little wall art on the bar exterior. 2 levels. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #Get rid of that blank wall and bring back the old mural. #3000. #Show your pride in Sammy, Perla, and Ellis with this new memorial artwork. $7000. Upstairs Bring the upstairs interior of the bar to life. 1 level. *Purchase repairs level 1 to unlock. #The upstairs area is now fully accessible. $10,000. *Unlocked "Lil Ernie". Billiards Clear out some extra space and add a touch of class with a pool table and smoking area. 2 levels. *Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock. #An ole pool table and some chairs and you've got yourself a functional billiards room for your customers. $7000. #Bring in a new pool table plus add a cigar and whiskey service. $10.000. Office Handle your business with a full office upstairs. 2 levels. *Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock. #You're a businessman now, add a little basic flavor to your office. $7000. #make your workspace more lush: Get new decor to match the newly-upscale Sammy's. $10,000. Walkthrough Sammy's Renovation Get aunt Lily. *Drive to the mission marker in River Row and activate the prompt at the bus stop. Take aunt Lily to Sammy's. *Drive to Sammy's Bar. The conversation they have along the way varies based on where you are in the main storyline. **When Lily asks about Sal Marcano, Lincoln will say he made it right if Yet Here We Are is complete. (need alternate conversation.) Park. *Park your car in the garage. Lily will will examine the structure and decide it's worth renovating. More or Less Intact Start renovation. *Approach aunt Lilly and press the interact button to begin. Race: *can use slow time in race, no gps line. any type car? Result While completing this mission, the Barkeep, Amateur Bouncer, and Pour Sammy! achievements will be granted, and the Samson Harrier will be unlocked in the Vehicle Delivery menu. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Site Administration